Daydreamin'
by dare-to-dream22
Summary: So here you have a collection of one-shots based on the bestest couple on television. Shawn and Juliet!  Major Shules fluff, angst, probably whumpage, hurt/comfort, and, of course, romance! All the things we daydream about and just have to have.
1. Happy Ending

Woo! :D So, I've been reading so many of these from different people and they just look like so much fun, so I had to try it! So here you have a collection of one-shots based on the bestest soon-to-be couple on television. Shawn and Juliet! ;D The one-shots may be from other character's POVs if I can manage it, but they will all be focused on one thing: SHULES! Of course! :) What else could I focus them on? My feet? I don't think so. My feet are huge and ugly. So no.

Um.. do I hafta do a disclaimer? :o I think I will, just to be safe, but only on the first? Is that ok? I'm so bad. I don't even know that part of the rules. :P

**I DO NOT OWN PSYCH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. MAYBE ONE DAY... BUT FOR NOW IT IS IN THE HANDS OF THE EVIL GENIUS WE CALL STEVE FRANKS. **

We good? Yeah? Cool. :) Let's get started.

_**Don't forget to review! But no.. sorry.. I'm not sure I have any cyber pineapples if you do. D: Gotta ask tinkerbelle0603 for those... but I will come up with some reward for reviewers! FOR SURE! :)**_

__

_

* * *

_

The loud rumble of a motorcycle could be heard from down the street, drawing nearer and nearer to the Santa Barbara Police Station. As the man on the bike pulled up outside the familiar building, a female emerged from inside.

"Jules! How weird is it that we both come to this spot at the same time? I think it may be fate." The man said the last sentence rather huskily, arching his eyebrows and flashing her his signature smirk after he had removed his helmet. Juliet, however, seemed unconvinced.

"Shawn, you called me and asked me to meet you here," She pointed out with a roll of her eyes, trying to hide the amused smile she felt tugging at the corners of her mouth. "You mentioned something about a vision pertaining to the location of Elizabeth Bay?" Her tone and expression was more serious now; they were dealing with a kidnapping and it shouldn't be taken lightly. Elizabeth was only six years old, and her parents had barely left the police station. Everyone wanted to find the little girl so she - and her parents - could finally go home and they could all relax.

"I did say the second thing, but that first thing is irrelevant. Fate has brought us together today." Shawn said in a determined tone. Still making no move to get off his motorcycle, he held his helmet in his lap and looked up at the beautiful junior detective with a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes.

"Shawn!" Juliet hissed, putting her hands on her hips and unmasking her angry face.

"Okay okay, I'll take you there." Shawn agreed, amused by her annoyed presence. But as Juliet nodded and turned to hurry back into the station, he called out to stop her. "Wait! I meant _I'll _take you there! You don't need ole' Lassifras to drive you when I've got this baby." He grinned, patting the side of his motorcycle.

Juliet turned and blinked at Shawn, looking the motorcycle up and down. Her brows were scrunched together, as if she was battling with herself whether or not to just go with Shawn, or wait for her partner.

"C'mon, you know how he gets when he hasn't had his coffee." That was enough to get Juliet back down the steps, facing Shawn on his bike.

"How am I supposed to ride on that with you?" She asked skeptically, biting her lip as she eyed the two-wheeled metal contraption.

"Oh Jules…" Shawn sighed, shaking his head a little. "Haven't you seen it in any movies? The girl always rides behind the guy so she can hold on to him, then deny she ever enjoyed it when she secretly loved it and wished she could it again." He explained, like she should already know.

"Really? And what about a helmet? I'm not riding on that without one, and neither are you." She told him, thinking she'd finally found a way to get out of riding on the back of a motorcycle. Not that wrapping her arms around the psychic detective and holding on to him while he drove didn't sound like something from one of her daydreams… Not that she daydreamed about her and Shawn. That would be inappropriate, of course.

"Ah ha! I thought you might ask about that." He grinned triumphantly, feeling one step ahead of the game as he presented her with another helmet. "Look! I got it just for you!" Handing it to Juliet, he watched her stare at the pink and black flames decorating the shiny new white helmet with an expression of surprise on her face. She wasn't getting out of this, not this time.

"Okay… but we're _just_ going to check it out. If your vision is valid and Elizabeth is there, we're calling back-up immediately." She warned, reluctantly fitting the helmet over her long blond waves.

"Wow, Jules. I must say, that's _hot_." His grin broadened as he took in the flames and her reddening cheeks. At his comment, she quickly slid the face shield down and snorted. Stifling a chuckle, Shawn put his own plain silver and black helmet on and revved the engine. "C'mon, get on. I promise I will not let you die, this is completely safe."

The tone of Shawn's voice, teasing yet serious at the same time, and the sincerity behind his words made her heart flutter. "I know that!" Her own words came out a little harsher than she had meant them to, but Shawn didn't seem to notice. "Okay," She breathed, stepping up to the motorcycle and looking down at it, trying to figure out how to get on without embarrassing herself.

"Need a hand?" Shawn asked, looking over his shoulder as Juliet lifted her leg, then set it back down as she reevaluated the situation.

"Um, no." She mumbled, scooting towards the back of the motorcycle to try climbing over the back. It worked until she put her foot on something it apparently wasn't supposed to go on, and she started slipping off the side before she could catch herself.

But a strong arm caught her and pushed her back onto the seat, making her blush deepen. Good thing Shawn couldn't see her face through the dark face shield of the helmet.

"Jeez Jules, it really isn't _that_ hard to get on a motorcycle," He laughed, revving the engine again and putting his foot on the gas.

"Well-" She started to protest, but was cut off as Shawn shouted something to her a second before the motorcycle lurched into movement.

"Hold on tight!"

She hadn't been planning on clutching onto Shawn like she might fly away if she didn't, but she ended up doing just that. Within two seconds her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and her head was buried in his shoulder. Riding a motorcycle wasn't how she thought it would be, it was exhilarating and frightening and the most fun she'd ever had all at the same time. Of course, the fact she had squashed herself as close to Shawn as humanly possibly may have been the highlight. She could smell his shirt through the face shield, and found herself take deep breaths to fill her lungs with the Shawn-scented air. She liked this feeling. Like he was keeping her safe, and she had to rely on him. She had to trust him. Which she did, with all her heart.

"Oh my God! _Shawn!_" She squealed as they rounded a corner, her arms squeezing his waist and her eyes flying shut. It didn't matter that she trusted him, riding a motorcycle was still absolutely terrifying.

"Jules.. Gotta.. Breath.." He managed to shout over his shoulder, sucking in a breath as she slowly released her death-grip.

But whenever her death-grip returned, a pleased smile crossed his face. He liked the feeling of her arms around him and her face - even though it was covered by a large hunk of whatever helmets were made of - against his back. He liked feeling like he was protecting her, and that she trusted him to keep her safe. For once she was depending on him and only him. He already knew he trusted her and could always turn to her for a helping hand when he needed to, and he knew that she would always be there to give it to him. He would definitely do something crazy for her, like take a bullet. But in the leg or arm or something, nowhere that could kill him.

Who was he kidding? He'd take a bullet anywhere for her, especially if he thought her life was in danger.

_I don't like Serious Shawn. He scares me._ He thought, shaking his head a little to clear his thoughts.

"Shawn what are you doing!"

Cursing under his breath when he realized he had probably made her wobble a little, Shawn turned his head a little to answer her. "Good news! I just ate a bug! Now we don't have to stop for lunch!"

"That's disgusting!" She groaned, making sure to firmly clamp her mouth shut afterwards.

A few minutes later, Juliet spoke again. "Are we there yet?" Her shouts were muffled by the wind and the fact her head was still buried in his back, but somehow he understood.

"Soon!" He responded cheerfully, forcing himself not to lean back into her touch. "You okay back there?" She nodded into his back, making him chuckle.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" She squeaked, making Shawn's shoulders shake harder. "Shawn!"

"Sorry Jules, it's just…"

"What! What's so funny!" Her face was still shoved into his back, and he could only assume her eyes were jammed shut.

"It's just, we stopped." He could barely contain his laughter as he shut off the engine, kicking down the kick stand and resting his feet on the pavement.

"What?" Her voice was small as she looked up, taking in the row of houses before them.

"We stopped." Shawn repeated, taking off his helmet as Juliet detached herself from him and looked around.

"Oh."

Shawn chuckled and maneuvered himself so he could get off his bike without hitting Juliet, who was still sitting on the back with her helmet on. "Here," He said, reaching forward and placing both hands on her helmet to lift it off her head.

"Thanks…" She mumbled, running a hand through her hair to make sure it wasn't sticking out at odd angles. Then, swinging her leg over the bike, she straightened her shirt and pretended to be very interested in the house so she wouldn't need to make eye contact with the man who made her knees go weak. Her knees were already weak from the ride, and she just knew if she did meet those brilliant hazel eyes she would fall over right then and there.

"So?" Shawn asked, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"So what?" She retorted, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"You totally loved that. Admit it."

"Shawn. Shut up."

"Oh, so you're going to do the whole deny it and secretly with you could do it again route? See, I told you that always happens."

"I did not enjoy any part of that and I do not wish I could it again. I'm riding back with Lassiter. In his car." She grumbled, angry that he had pegged her so easily. Then again, he _was_ a psychic. That still wouldn't stop her from hiding that she did actually want to climb back on the motorcycle behind him and feel those feelings again.

Shawn tried not to look disappointed. He did know that she lying, and that she really did enjoy it, but he also knew she wouldn't be admitting that to him or anyone except her diary anytime soon.

Both had begun to think the same thought as they stood there, pretending to be studying the house before them.

_I wish this really was like the movies, at least then we would get our happy ending…_


	2. One Hell Of A Good Artist

So, I had to write this. I was having one of those gray days, but for no reason. I have no excuses like Juliet. It's just.. an off day. But an off day that made me do this! So it's not all bad! :)) It can't rain forever, right? Sooner or later you get the rainbow. :)

I PINKIE PROMISE in the next one there will be silly, happy fluffer nutter stuffs and will probably end with a kiss. :) tehe

So **review!** Do what you do! It'll make me go faster! ;D

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Slouched over with her head in her hands, Juliet O'Hara let out a pitiful sigh. She had been sitting at her desk since... since way too early in the morning. She didn't even remember the time on the clock when she had left the sanctuary she called her apartment, rushing down to the SBPD's headquarters to meet her partner and head off on another case.

It hadn't even been an exciting case that pulled her out of bed, it was a couple of teenagers who had too much to drink and thought they would be able to successfully rob a house while the family was home. When they had arrived at the two-story Victorian house with a perfect white picket fence and freshly mowed green lawn, the teens were already seated on the couch looking ashamed. Well, all except for one, who had been puking all over the poor family's bathroom.

When they had finally dragged all of the teenagers back to the police station and called their parents, she felt like she was going to fall asleep on her feet.

_I am never going to convince myself it'll be fine to read a few chapters before bed again. Every time I do something like this happens, and I have to get myself up extra early._

Straightening up a little in her desk chair, she couldn't help but give the room a quick scanning with her tired blue eyes. Another sigh escaped her lips and she leaned back against her chair, letting her eyelids droop.

The day had been just plain bad.

Sure, starting her day with vomiting "criminals" hadn't exactly been the greatest, but it felt like it went downhill from there.

On the way up the stairs to the glass doors of the station, her heel had broken and she'd come down on the concrete steps rather ungracefully. So now she had a throbbing ankle and her favorite pair of work heels were ruined. And to accentuate her pain, a headache had slowly began to creep up on her. Most likely caused by Lassiter's incessant complaining about his car smelling like alcohol, even though the teens had been taken back in a squad car and hadn't been anywhere near his beloved car.

After nearly choking on the Advil she had attempted to swallow, she had missed the bathroom door completely and smacked right into the wall. Which defeated the whole purpose of going to the bathroom in the first place to take Advil for her throbbing head, and she was not going to risk choking on another pill.

To top it all off, the weather was dreary and gray. It had been drizzling on and off throughout the day, making the air feel damp and chilly. Usually she loved this kind of weather; it gave her the perfect excuse to pull out her thick, fuzzy, warm socks and her oh-so-soft sweatpants, along with two blankets and a mug of hot chocolate to curl up on the couch with while playing her favorite romantic drama.

But today she couldn't do that. Not until she actually got home, which wouldn't be for a few more hours. No, instead she was stuck in this place – which seemed a lot colder than normal – with nothing to do, a possibly sprained ankle, and an aching head.

She was in that state of mind where all your depressing thoughts about life and love surface, bringing down your mood to match the weather. She found herself fighting back misty eyes as certain memories of a special psychic detective floated through her mind, reminding her of all that could be - but never would be. And those thoughts triggered different thoughts, ones about going home to an empty apartment and how even though she would get to curl up on her couch later, she would be doing so alone. Completely and utterly alone.

It was just one of those days where you wished someone – a _certain _someone – would appear and wrap their arms around you in a tight bear hug and never let go, whispering in your ear that everything was okay, and that the day will look brighter tomorrow.

"U-u-g-g-h-h..." She groaned, drawing out the sound and forcing her eyes open to glare at the world. The ever so gray world. It was as if someone had taken a huge vacuum and sucked all the color away. Her shirt was no longer a bright magenta, but a dark gray. The normally warm yellow walls of the station now looked cold and colorless. Everything was black and white and every shade in between.

"Jules!"

_Oh look, the walls are starting to turn yellow again... _It was a weird thought, but nevertheless it was the first that ran through her head when she heard that voice.

"Why the long face?" Swiveling around in her chair to face the one man who would be able to brighten her day, Juliet scowled. He seemed to be the only person in the room whose skin wasn't dull and lifeless and whose clothes had color in them. And slowly, bit by bit, the rest of the room started regaining its color as well.

"It's been a long day. A long, _long_ day." A quick glance to her watch told her that it actually hadn't been that long, it was only 1:40 in the afternoon.

"Never fear, Shawn is here!" He grinned, promptly placing one hand on his hip and raising the other to point at some far off thing. He turned his head slightly and put on a somewhat pouty expression that was most likely supposed to come off as gallant.

Juliet just stared at him, her expression blank.

Breaking his heroic stance, Shawn peeked down at her and started to notice that her expression wasn't blank at all. In fact, it was a mix of so many emotions they combined to form an unnamed emotion that happened to make her look emotionless.

It was in her eyes, mostly. There was a little bit of boredom, exhaustion, pain (he would have to ask about this), longing, hopefulness, sadness, emotions he couldn't put his finger on... or his toes...

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, dropping his arms and scooting closer to where she was sitting. Two hazel orbs peered down at her with a mix of worry and curiosity.

Biting her lip, Juliet abruptly stood and turned away from Shawn. If she met those eyes – oh, those eyes... – she would surely break. "Nothing is wrong, Shawn. I'm just tired. Unlike _some _people, I had to get up early this morning."

"Hey! I had to wake up at 10:00 this morning! _10:00!_" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. Not that she could see, because she was still facing away from him, pretending to be busy sorting papers or something of the sort.

She didn't even dignify that with a response. If she had been able to sleep until 10:00 she would be the happiest person in the room. As she shuffled the papers, hoping it looked like she was doing something important, the need for a hug overwhelmed her. It could get so incredibly lonely in the SBPD sometimes, and all she wanted at that moment was for someone to show her she wasn't so alone after all.

Jumping slightly when two strong arms surrounded her and squeezed her arms to her side, Juliet dropped the papers in her hands onto her desk and stifled a surprised squeak.

"Shawn? What are you doing?" She asked hesitantly, her voice coming out smaller than she'd meant it to.

"I sensed you needed a hug. Do you feel better now?" Shawn smiled at her as he unwound his arms from his waist and stepped around her to look her in the eye.

Looking away and blinking rapidly to clear the fast-approaching tears, Juliet forced a nod. When she finally did drag her blue eyes to meet his hazel ones, which looked especially green and colorful, she involuntarily shook her head. Shawn just raised his eyebrows and spread out his arms, inviting her in for another hug.

Without a second thought Juliet just sort of sank into his arms. Her head found its way to the crook of his neck and her arms snaked under his and up his back. Clumps of his blue plaid shirt were gripped in her fingers, just to make sure he didn't slip away.

Shawn was a little surprised she had actually given in, she usually gave him "The Look" and walked away. _Today must have been _really _long... _He thought as he slowly put his arms around her, almost like he was afraid _she _would be the one slipping away at any moment.

"Today was just such a _horrible _day, Shawn..." She mumbled into his shirt, her voice coming close to breaking.

"You know, I have the perfect cure for horrible days just like this." He responded matter-of-factly, rubbing his hand in absent circles on her back.

Lassiter sauntered by then, pausing for a moment to let his brows sink lower than Shawn had ever seen them. His mouth parted, and Shawn was fully expecting him to start a lecture, but instead he just shut it, shook his head, and walked away.

"What?" She sniffed, breaking away from the hug to blink up at him with large, round eyes.

"Well, it starts with super awesome fuzzy socks and my favorite pair of pineapple pajamas. Of course, yours probably aren't pineapple, but that's okay. That part is flexible." He paused, flashing her his signature little smirk before continuing. "Then we get ice cream and hot cocoa and a bazillion blankets and cuddle on the couch while we watch a movie! Personally I like the comedies, its been scientifically proven that laughing makes you live longer. But, you know, that part is flexible too. I don't know, you probably like the... what? The romantic dramas? Am I right or am I right?" By the time he had finished he sounded excited, like a little child making extravagant plans with their friend that probably would never actually be laid out and followed through.

And by the time he had finished, Juliet was practically gaping at him. "But that's _my _cure!" It actually kind of scared her how Shawn seemed to be able to read her thoughts sometimes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jules. I wasn't aware that you put a copyright on it." Shawn snorted, feigning disdain.

"What? What do you mean? I just... well... I just meant... I..." Shawn chuckled as she stumbled over her words, looking like a deer caught in the headlights on a highway.

"Joke, Jules. It was a joke." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she straightened her shirt.

"Right. Of course." She said with a sniffle, her eyes drifting upward to gaze at the ceiling.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Well duh, the cure! Should we try it?"

"I can't just leave in the middle of work, Shawn."

"Right, cause you were _so _busy feeling sorry for yourself. I should let you get right back to that."

"I was _not _feeling sorry for myself."

"Okay Jules."

"I wasn't."

"I know."

They stood there for a minute, Juliet looking away awkwardly and Shawn eagerly trying to meet her eyes.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I get to choose the movie, okay?"

"Well of course. And I get to choose the ice cream flavor."

"Fine. As long as it's Chunky Monkey I don't care what you choose."

"Chunky Monkey it is!"

For the first time that day, Juliet let herself smile. Not just smile, _grin._ Like a full on, ear to ear, teeth revealing grin. And she was surprised to see that when she looked up at him again, the world had never looked as full of color as it did then. It was like a rainbow had exploded in the station, reaching every nook and corner.

No, more like someone had taken the time to paint every nook and corner by hand. Each color was unique and vibrant, and there was only one person that could choose colors like that for her world.

She had to admit, Shawn was one hell of a good artist.


	3. Space Age Love Song

Lookie what I gots! A NEW CHAPTER! :) I've been working on this another another chapter for a few days, and though I started this one second I finished first. Plus it's fluffier, and I promised fluff. :) Though I didn't exactly do a kiss... um.. next time! Or.. the time after next time! ;D For sure! I already have a few ideas... Goodness this is so exciting!

So, of course, _**READ AND REVIEW!**_ Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy and get things done faster. :)

* * *

Grocery shopping with Shawn has never been easy. Or at least, I'd assume it has never been easy. I really wouldn't know, since this is the first time we've gone grocery shopping together.

As a couple.

He kept bouncing around and snatching things off the shelf, tossing them into the basket or holding it up to me and sticking out his bottom lip. It was cute, but he wasn't five anymore and I was starting to get impatient. It really didn't have to take 45 minutes to get a loaf of bread, a bag of Cheetos Twisted Puffs (after a full five minutes of begging and pleading on his part), two pineapples (I had to make him put six back), a box of Apple Jacks (they happen to be quite delicious, and it has absolutely nothing to do with a certain horoscope I once got), and a box of cake batter along with frosting (now that I know what _not_ to do, I think Lassiter will definitely enjoy a little birthday surprise).

"Shawn, I'm serious, go find the milk and bring back two gallons."

What he brought back to me was two gallons of Mountain Dew, one tucked under each arm, and the biggest Hershey chocolate bar I have ever seen cradled in his hands.

"No."

"But-"

"Shawn…"

"Oh-_kay_…" He sighed grumpily, dragging his feet back down the aisle and disappearing around the corner, turning back once to give me his best hopeful puppy-dog face he could muster.

I returned it with my best "I said 'no'" face before turning back to the contents on the shelf I had been examining and frowned at the difficult decision I now had to make: rainbow sprinkles, or chocolate?

20 minutes later we had managed to get most of the things on our grocery list and were just making our way towards the vegetables when Shawn came to an abrupt halt.

"Wait."

I turned to see what was wrong, but he was just standing there between the tomatoes and the watermelon. His head was tilted up and to the side a little with his brow furrowed and his mouth set in a firm line, and he looked almost like he was listening for something.

"Shawn?" I asked, only to be hushed by his fingers on my lips, which tingled at the touch and made my breath hitch.

After a few seconds he relaxed and a huge smile erupted on his face, nearly stretching from ear to ear. His warm hazel eyes had an extra sparkle in them, and I felt like he knew something I didn't.

"Listen," He whispered, his grin fading to a blissful touch of a smile on his lips as he inched closer to me.

I tried, I really did. I tried to focus entirely on the sounds of the grocery store, expecting to hear one of the cashiers made some hilarious comment over the loud speaker or a toddler throwing a tantrum, but I couldn't hear a single thing.

So I threw a confused glance at Shawn, who appeared shocked I couldn't hear what he wanted me to hear.

"Are you listening?" He asked urgently, the smile slowing slipping into a frown.

"Yes, Shawn. Can't you just tell me?" I pleaded, cocking my head and sidling closer to him to close the three inch gap that separating us.

He did what he claimed was a 'high pitched chuckle,' but I liked to call it his 'man giggle.' I loved it when he made that sound, it was adorable and bubbly and every time he did it, I got this flash of Shawn as a small child giggling at something silly.

"It's our song." He murmured, leaning in to plant a kiss on my nose.

When he leaned back out, I was gaping at him. Our song? We had a song? This was news to me.

"Listen again!" He urged with ebullience, bouncing a little on his heels and wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me into him.

"Alright…" I mumbled, closing my eyes to show him I was doing my best. Now that I knew what I was listening for, the background music played for the customers started sounding familiar. Opening my eyes, I searched his face for any hints as to where I'd heard it before and just why exactly it was our song.

"You don't remember?" Shawn sounded crestfallen, and it was making me feel horrible. "_This is a couple skate. Couples only._" His voice was deep, like he was impersonating someone, and suddenly it all clicked.

The song wasn't from our first date, it wasn't playing the first time we kissed, it wasn't playing during any event while we'd been a couple. It came before that, a long time before that.

It was after we had closed the roller derby case, when I had gone to return my skates and found Shawn at the rink. It was one of those memories I had tucked away, and hadn't relived for a while. The announcer had called it a couples skate, and Shawn had somehow convinced me to skate with him. I hadn't really counted it as us being a couple, but maybe at the time _he_ had. At least for that night.

A grin spread across my face as I remembered how he'd stumbled just to have an excuse for grabbing my arm, and how I told him "No hands," but less than a minute later our fingers were intertwined.

"You remember!"

The song was _Space Age Love Song _by A Flock of Seagulls, a song I hadn't heard since that night. As the music wafted from the speakers to my ears, all of the lyrics seemed to come back to me. And they fit, they fit so well. Shawn made me smile, he touched my mind, and he had made me cry (remind me to tell you exactly how we had come to be an official couple).

I bit my lip and nodded, leaning in for a hug. But he pulled away, much to my surprise. I shot him a confused glance, trying not to frown. What was this? He points out our "our song" is playing then pulls away?

I was still holding the basket in one hand, and he gently unwrapped my fingers from the handles and set the basket on the cold tile floor. Then he rested one hand on my waist, and took my hand in the other.

"Dance with me," The way he said it made it seem like it wasn't a question, but it wasn't a demand, either. I could barely hold back a smile as I lifted my free hand to place on his shoulder.

And we danced to our song, right in the middle of the fruits and vegetables section of the grocery store, in between the tomatoes and watermelon. An old lady took her husband's hand as they pushed their cart by, a knowing smile crossing both of their faces that soon changed to a loving glance at one another. A younger couple with gleaming rings on their fingers leaned into each other, and the husband plopped a kiss on their infant baby's head. Two teenage girls paused their intense gossiping to sigh wistfully and watch as we slowly swayed to the music.

Shawn and I didn't notice any of it. It might sound cheesy and cliché, but we were totally, completely, utterly lost in the other's eyes. It was just me, Shawn, and our song.

_I saw your eyes,_  
_And you made me smile;_  
_For a little while_  
_I was falling in love._

_I saw your eyes,_  
_And you touched my mind._  
_Although it took a while,_  
_I was falling in love._

_I saw your eyes,_  
_And you made me cry;_  
_And for a little while_  
_I was falling in love._

_I was falling in love._

_Falling in love._

_Falling in love._

_Falling in love._

_Falling in love._


	4. Tears

YAY! Another chappie! :) Took forever, and I'm sorry for that. I've really got no excuse, I'm just lazy.. hurhur.

So, I guess you could call this a sequel to the previous chapter. An explanation, if you will. It was requested by a reviewer, and I thought ti was a good idea. :) Props to **tinkerbelle0603**!

So, yeah. All the police procedure and medical (though there's not much, none really..) is probably waaay off. So bear with me. :P And I know the title sucks, but.. yeah. Okay. Moving on. :)

Read! Enjoy! Review!

* * *

I'm not sure why we try to tell Shawn what to do. He never listens, and we all know that. We've known for a long time, it isn't a particularly difficult thing to figure out.

But we still try. We tell him to be quiet and take a break from his nonstop chatter, we tell him to be serious and stop joking all the time, we tell him not to do stupid things that could hurt himself or someone else.

We tell him to wait in the car while we run off to catch a murderer. An armed murderer.

He never listens.

And it scares me every time.

This time, though, he scared me more than I have ever been scared before.

"Alright, Shawn, listen to me." I said, twisting in the passenger seat of Lassiter's car to look him right in those heart-melting hazel eyes. He was staring out the window with his forehead pressed to the glass and his nose smashed up against it.

Slowly he turned, his gaze not leaving the run-down apartment building we had parked in front of.

"Shawn!" I barked, determined to get his attention and make him listen this time.

Finally he turned his attention to me, although I still wasn't sure I had his _full _attention. "Okay, okay, keep your pants on, Jules. Actually, you know, if you wanted to take them off I-"

"Listen to me," I repeated, my words coming out harsher than I had meant them to. But I needed him to listen to me, and really _listen_. The perpetrator, a man by the name of Jeff Riley, was dangerous and a little off his rocker, which just added to the danger factor.

Shawn shut his mouth, blinking at me with a hint of surprise in his expression. I didn't blame him, though. It wasn't often I snapped at him like this.

"You have to stay in this car, okay?" I couldn't help it, my eyebrows began to knit together and the desperation became apparent on my face.

"Okay Jules." He said it so casually, so lightly. I don't think he was listening.

"No, Shawn, I mean it. You _have _to stay right here, I don't even want you unbuckling your seatbelt. Do you understand? This guy Riley is dangerous, Shawn, and someone could get hurt if you decided to waltz in. Alright Shawn?" Gosh, how many times could I fit his name into a few sentences? Hopefully I said it enough for him to understand I mean what I say.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds, just looking into my eyes like he was searching for something. I tried to hold his gaze, tried to stay strong. But it's hard to stay strong when you feel like you're melting.

"Okay Jules." He said again, but this time the lightness was gone. I think I got through to him. I hope I got through to him.

I held his gaze a moment longer before turning and pushing open the door. Lassiter was already out of the car, leading the rest of the officers toward the door and directing them with his gun at the ready. I took my own gun out and started creeping after them, trying to be aware of everything all at once.

After lot of shouting and banging, someone broke the door open and everyone started running into the house, all shouting and pointing their guns. I shot one last look back at Lassiter's car, just to make sure Shawn hadn't disappeared already.

But there he was, slouched in the back seat with his forehead pressed to the glass again. Usually he looked like he was going to spend the rest of the day moping when someone told him not to do something, either that or he got a mischievous glint in his eye.

This time as I caught his eye he looked… worried? Was he worrying? Why should he be worried? All he had to do was wait in the back seat of a car, safe and sound, while we did the dirty work and caught the bad guy.

But I knew why he was worried. Or at least, I had an idea. Maybe you could call it a hope.

He was worried about _me_. I was going into a dangerous situation, and he wasn't. He wouldn't know if I was okay until I came out, and until then all he could was wait.

At least that's what I was hoping he was worried about. When you're talking about Shawn, he could be worried about anything from forgetting to record his favorite episode of Knight Rider to being worried about how his hair looked at the current moment. You just never know with him, every day is a new and different surprise.

_Maybe that's why I fell in love with him…_

I paused for a second, a little shocked at my own thoughts. Was I really in love with him?

_Hell yes. You know you are, Juliet._

Crap. I am in love with him.

I broke eye contact rather awkwardly and returned my thoughts to the situation at hand, I needed to be completely focused on this and only this, and not thinking about his perfectly messy hair… or the way my body tingles when his hand accidentally brushed against mine… or how he always has those top two buttons on his shirt unbuttoned to expose just the right amount of skin… or…

No. I have to focus. Forget about Shawn for the moment.

So I did, and, at the signal from Lassiter, I followed him up the stairs (which looked like they might collapse at any moment). We silently crept down the hall, our bodies alert for any sort of movement or sound and our fingers ready to pull the trigger if we needed to.

Everyone jumped a little and whipped their guns around to face the door at the end of the hall when the loud sound of shattering glass ripped through the silence.

Everything after that happened kind of quickly, but I'll try to sum it up for you.

There was more shouting. The door was kicked down. Everyone aimed their gun. No one was there. I went to the window. I saw Riley disappear over the edge of the roof. I spun around to warn Lassiter. Everyone bolted out of the room. We all sprinted down the stairs and out the door.

And when I rounded the corner, I felt my body go numb and my stomach tie itself in a knot that even the Boy Scouts (or the Girl Scouts) could untie.

There was Riley, and there was Shawn.

That _idiot_.

But right then I was far too afraid to be angry, because the gun in Riley's hand was aimed directly at Shawn's heart, and he had that crazed look in his eye. The look a man gets before he pulls the trigger.

Shawn glanced over at us, and smiled.

He just _smiled. _

Like it's the most natural thing in the world to have a gun pointed at your chest.

"And here comes the cavalry!" Shawn declared happily, but I didn't miss the little bit of fear in his voice. He had gotten himself in a situation that probably wouldn't end good, and he knew it.

Maybe now he would listen to us when we told him to wait in the car.

"Put the gun down! NOW!" Lassiter screamed, his own gun aimed at Riley.

"Oh, you don't really think I would actually do that, do you?" Riley chuckled, a sound that sent chills down my spine and made the little hairs on my arms stand straight up.

"I think he does…" Shawn started, but trailed off when Riley shot him a look.

"Shut up." He growled, taking a step toward Shawn threateningly and causing all the officers with their guns trained on him to shift.

Shawn, who was standing next to a large wooden oak table tipped on its side with the legs facing us, took a step toward it. It looked like someone had just thrown the table out of the house and left it there, and I was glad. Shawn could use it as cover.

I could tell he had the same thought, because his body had tensed and he looked like he was about ready to jump behind it. He shot a look at Lassiter, who nodded to acknowledge his plan, and inched closer to the table.

Riley laughed again, throwing his head back and letting the sound echo through the air. "You know, you aren't being very subtle. I can tell you're going to jump behind the table."

"Table? What table?" Shawn asked, looking utterly clueless as he turned his head to scan the area around him. "Oh, _that _table!" He exclaimed when his gaze finally rested on the overturned table.

"Yes, that table." Riley hissed, taking another step toward Shawn. Once again, Shawn took a step back and the officers shifted. "What do you say we end this? Right here, right now." He continued, his voice low and dangerous.

"You want to turn yourself in? Great idea, buddy. Really, I approve." Shawn nodded, pasting an uneasy smile on his face and scooting towards the table.

"Ha! You know, you're kind of funny. It's a real shame I have to do this, but I know that there's no way out for me. If you get me, I go to jail for three or four lifetimes or something like that, right? _So…" _

The word sent another round of chills through my body. He was going to try something, I _knew_ it.

"If I'm going down, I might as well take someone with me." With that said and everyone as tense as can be, Riley took another step toward Shawn as he tightened his finger around the trigger.

There was a chorus of shots, but I couldn't tell where they came from. They just came from _everywhere._ I saw Shawn start to dive behind the table when Riley fired, and I saw his body lurch to the side right before he disappeared behind the boards of the table top. My heart lurched much like his body had, and I nearly fell over.

"_Shawn!"_

God, I didn't even recognize my own voice. That had been me, right? I sounded so… scared.

But that's because I didn't know if he was okay. I didn't know if he would ever come striding into the precinct again. I didn't know if he would ever distract us during a serious case, or crack another joke. I didn't know if I would ever hear his voice again, or see those eyes.

I just _didn't know._

After the shots stopped, time froze. No one moved. No one blinked. No one breathed.

If we did, it would make it all real.

My eyes were glued to the table, hoping that at any moment (preferably soon) Shawn would peek over the top and make some obscure 80's joke, and we would all pretend to be angry with him and turn our backs to him. But really we would do that so he wouldn't see the relieved looks on all our faces.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to know. I needed to know _now. _

"Shawn?" My voice was shaking, although not nearly as bad as my hands were, and it was so quiet I could barely hear what I said. I took two hesitant steps forward, lowering my gun as Riley had been shot in the thigh and had been cuffed already, so the danger was no more.

"Heh, looks like I got him, eh?" Riley sniggered, looking quite satisfied and rather proud of himself.

I didn't dignify Riley's comment with any sort of reaction, but I could feel the tears welling in my eyes and tried to blink them back. I made sure to face away from Riley, so that he wouldn't get a glimpse of the salty droplets of water now rolling down my cheeks. Maybe he _had_ gotten Shawn, the silence had been way too long, and there still wasn't any sign of movement from him.

Just as I was taking another step forward and smearing the tears across my cheek with the back of my hand, a loud, drawn out groan came from behind the table.

"Shawn?"

Another groan, and a hand appeared over the top of the wood, grasping the edge. Fingers tightened around the oak surface, and a moment later mussed brown hair appeared, followed by a pair of pain-filled hazel eyes. My breath hitched at how much pain was filling those gorgeous eyes of his, those eyes that were normally so bright and energetic.

I could hear the ambulance in the background, the sound growing nearer much too slowly. I wished they would hurry, Shawn could be _dying_ behind that table!

That same thought pushed me forward, and I put one foot in front of the other to make my way towards him. Before I could reach him, though, he spoke.

"Sorry dude, but not this time. You should really invest in an _Aiming Your Gun for Dummies_. You could use the extra instruction…"

"Shawn!" I gasped as he let it be known that he had not actually been shot. Relief washed over me, but so did a wave of irritation. How could he let me think he was dead?

"Jules! Wait, are those tears? Are you _crying_?" His mouth hung open a little and he gaped at me, looking absolutely horrified. I didn't have a chance to answer, because suddenly he let out another groan and gripped the table until his knuckles were white.

"Shawn?" God, was that all I could say? What was that, the fifth time I'd said his name?

Moving around the table, and going at a much faster pace than before, I searched for the blood I was sure would be staining his navy polo or faded blue jeans. But there was none. It was only when I stopped looking for the blood that I realized Shawn had his eyes squeezed shut and was clutching his arm to his chest. Another groan escaped his lips as I knelt beside him.

"I need to work on my landing techniques…" He mumbled, still cradling his arm like a small child. Shifting to get a better view, I saw that it was slightly bent in a place arms are not supposed to bend.

"Your arm? You broke your arm?" I whispered, dragging my eyes up to meet his.

He snorted. "I'm sorry, did I disappoint?"

I couldn't answer, because the floodgates had opened and the tears were drowning my vision, making Shawn's figure become blurry and out of focus.

"Jules?" Shawn brought the hand belonging to his good arm up to my face, cupping one cheek and rubbing a few tears away with his thumb.

"I just- You aren't- I thought…" I couldn't finish any of my sentences, and trailed off instead, desperately trying to stop the flowing tears. It was embarrassing, I hated crying like this in front of the entire police squad, and especially in front of Shawn.

"It's okay," Shawn murmured softly before I could attempt another sentence; his hand was still pressed to my face. I put my own hand over it, closing my eyes and dropping my forehead onto his shoulder.

"What if you'd-"

"I wasn't." This time he cut me off, I could have finished my sentence. I swear.

"But Shawn, you _could have_. And… if you had," Raising my head, I paused. I knew what I wanted to say, but I didn't know how to get it into words. "I don't know. I'm just glad you aren't." Burying my head into his shoulder again, I felt like we could have stayed like that for hours. But the fact that Shawn's arm was broken and the paramedics were wedging themselves between the two of us made it impossible.

I stayed with him during the ride in the ambulance, and followed the gurney as far as they would let me when we reached the hospital. And the minute I was allowed, I found his hospital room and sat in the chair at his bedside while he slept off the anesthesia. I held his hand as he woke, returning his groggy, lop-sided grin with an amused smile. And when his head cleared and he was thinking straight again, I laughed and cried at the three words he told me with the most serious expression on his face I had seen. Turns out, he had been having some similar realizations during the earlier ordeal.

So once again his hand came to my cheek and his thumb wiped away the tears, only this time, instead of ending with paramedics wheeling him away, it ended with a kiss.


End file.
